


A Crux

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Loss, Love/Hate, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Angst, Subtext, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'd trusted in him and he'd trusted in her, and in the end they'd both failed eachother."<br/>In which Hokuto's spell fails to activate, Subaru dies, and Seishirou is left to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crux

He's kneeling as the dust settles, waiting for the shock of pain that follows after a wave of adrenaline wears off.

It doesn't come.

Perhaps she'd been weaker than she thought she was, when she'd tried to cast the spell. Or perhaps she'd been lying from the beginning and hoped that he'd believe her. He doesn't know. The reasons don't matter now.

And Subaru is reaching up, cradles his face in his hands. "Thank you," he gasps. There is joy in his smile, and his eyes are glazed and wet. "This is all I ever wished for." He holds Seishirou's gaze for a breath. Then the light slips away and he falls, lifeless, down into his arms.

His hands tremble when he dies. He's more than empty now, he is _hollow_. There's a void where none used to be, and he wonders if this could be what it means to miss someone.

 _"You'll have to trust me,"_ the girl had said once, as the sakuras fell down around them, _"and I'll have to trust you."_ That blue age ago, he'd scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for a fic in which Subaru dies instead of Seishirou, but I haven't been able to find any. If anyone knows of one, please leave a link, I'd love to read it.


End file.
